Secrets
by TokiioDoll
Summary: Rachel Roth has been stuck in a web of misfortune since birth. Moving into a new town with her new foster family won't change that. But what'll happen when Garfield Logan takes a sudden interest in her on campus? Can he save her from the pain she's been harboring? Or will her many secrets continue to destroy her piece by piece? Warnings: Rape, Drugs, Self-Harm etc.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Teen Titans_ _© DC_**

 ** _Paring: Beast Boy x Raven (BBRae)_**

 ** _AU: Non-Heroes._**

 ** _Inspired by the Song:_**

 ** _Haunted_**

 ** _(Taylor Swift)_**

 **You and I walk a fragile line**  
 **I have known it all this time**  
 **But I never thought I'd live to see it break**  
 **It's getting dark and its all too quiet**  
 **And I can't trust anything now**  
 **And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake**

 **Holding my breath, won't lose you again**  
 **Something's made your eyes go cold**

 **Come on, come on don't leave me like this**  
 **I thought I had you figured out**  
 **Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted**  
 **Come on, come on don't leave me like this**  
 **I thought I had you figured out**  
 **Can't breathe whenever you're gone**  
 **Can't turn back, now I'm haunted**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was blood. There was so much blood. The kitchen floor was drowned in her crimson red. It leaked from her wrists, her veins, she was ready to leave me alone. Me. A child. Abandoned on her own. What drove her to do it? There were probably _countless_ reasons. But why she chose that day, that _specific_ day I'll never know. . . but she did it. She took her own life. . .

On my birthday.

"Mama, please!" I cried, shaking the woman with tiny hands that only barely moved her much larger body. She was pale. She was dying, and soon enough she'd be dead.

"My precious, Raven. . ." She hummed in my ear, stroking my head gently with fingers stained in her blood, "I'm sorry to leave you this way."

"Please, Mama! Don't go! I'll do anything. . ." I cried in her chest, the police were already on their way but I was sure she'd be long gone before they got here.

"You must promise me something, dear." She tried to speak, coughing several times as she was beginning to drift away from reality.

"Anything, Mama! Anything!" I desperately swore, clinging onto her dying corpse.

"You must promise to never be like me. Do not feel or get attached to anything or anyone. . ." She struggled to breathe, "Do not trust any man. Do not love _any_ of them. Fore if you do. . . you will end up just the same."

"I promise, Mama! I'll be good and I'll listen, so please stay!" I wept in her arms. She smiled. A very sad smile that would forever haunt me in my sleep.

I fell into her chest and cried 'till the adults arrived. By that time she had already left me. No one spoke about her, no one told me what had happened, they just took me away. They placed me in the care of strangers. Me. A child. Left alone in the world. But I would survive it. I had to, for my mothers sake. I swore to live my life through the promise I made that night. I would never get attached, I would never love, I would never feel again and I vowed to stay that way. . .

 **For the sake of my Mother.**


	2. Chapter 1: It Started with a Greeting

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans**

 **Pairing: Raven x Beast Boy (BBRae)**

 **"Down To Nothing"**

 ** _(Siddhartha Menon)_**

 ** _Another dollar, another day_**  
 ** _I could use some change_**  
 ** _From this repetitive charade_**  
 ** _It reads like a book, its got me hooked_**  
 ** _But I can't find the last page_**  
 ** _I'd rather find an escape_**

 ** _Help me_**  
 ** _Believe in something_**  
 ** _'Cause I am broken_**  
 ** _I'm down to nothing_**

 ** _Cause it's just so hard to be this way_**  
 ** _But it's just as hard to change, so_**

 ** _Help me_**  
 ** _Believe in something_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It Started with a Greeting**

Tick Tock. The chirping of the coo-coo clock. The melody of pianos and violins. The scent of hand sanitizer and lotion. I was trapped with the school's therapist in her office, quietly counting down minutes wasted in the morning.

 _Socialize, make friends, keep your grades up_. . . the same repeated lecture given to me by every other therapist I'd met in the system. I'd heard it so many times before. They thought they were helping me, but really it was _them_ who were driving me insane. . .

"Now, then. You still have a few minutes to find your locker." She stepped out of her seat to escort me to the door. Finally it was over. Now I just needed to survive the rest of the day without needing to deal with anyone else. "You can always find me here whenever you need to chat."

I said nothing. I simply nodded and left. I kept quiet, kept my head down, and behaved appropriately. That was how I stayed invisible. How I could easily blend into the background. Which was good, because that was where I was needed. If no one could see me, notice me, then I'd have no trouble getting around this town. . .

I just needed to stay invisible.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat after finding my locker. Unfortunately, I couldn't get through with the two hormonely-driven teenagers making out in front of it. A redheaded cheerleader with very tanned skin sucking faces with a slightly shorter, ebony haired, male that hid behind his shades. I didn't care who they were, where they did that stuff, so long as it was away from me and my property.

"R-Richard. . . She is staring." Said the redhead who pulled away to gasp for air. Only then did her partner decide to look back and acknowledge my presence.

"This ain't a free show, freak." His tone was threatening. But I showed no sign of fear or weakness, not that I even could if I tried. . .

"I need to get to my locker." I simply said. They looked at one another before taking note of where they were standing.

"C'mon Kori," Ordered the boy after taking her hand to leave, but not before slamming my books to the ground. She laughed. So did he. But I remained calm and quiet. I wasn't even angry in the slightest. How could I be. . .?

When I couldn't feel anything at all?

The bell rang and everyone headed for their first class. That is, everyone but me. I was too busy picking up sheets of paper and text books from off the floor to join them. I was alone in this. I had always been alone. I was used to it. I was used to the rude behavior humanity gave me. So much that I had grown numb to it. . . with a little help. But I was safe. This was the only way. Staying neutral, shutting off completely, separating myself from my _own_ humanity. . .

That's how I stayed alive.

"Sorry about that. . ." Someone muttered before coming down to gather my things together. A boy with hair a strawberry blonde that glistened under the lights. A stranger with deep green eyes that gazed at me before getting up. "My friends can be jerks sometimes." He said before returning my items.

He was slightly shorter, skin a creamy white color, but what I found strange was his smile. Why had it been there? Nothing seemed at all humorous. Yet he was still smiling, widely and proud. My initial thought being just this. . .

He was a weird kid.

"Thank you." I muttered quickly before moving to my locker.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm-"

"Late for class." I reminded him, eyeing the clock that kept on ticking as he wasted his time chatting.

"Right. . ." He laughed again, "I'll see you around then." And just like that, he was gone. I felt relieved. Like I could breathe again. Though his character left a strange impression in my mind.

I eyed the area several times before I dumped my items into my locker. No one was there. The coast was clear. Which meant I could breathe again. But the only way to do that was with one little pill. It hid in the tiny container I kept in my school bag. Prescribed to someone, but not to me. Even though they were of much greater help to me than to whomever it truly belonged to.

This was my medicine. The only way to maintain my sanity. It's what kept my emotions in check, locked away in a cage, so that I couldn't feel a thing. Not pain, not sadness or anger. . . not even joy. It kept me safe. And as I stood alone waiting for it to hit me, I quickly put everything away to leave. . .

But then I heard it.

The beautiful sound of my cell phone. It beeped several times, telling me that a message had been received from the only people who had my number. The only ones I could trust. . .

 ** _Tonight at six._**

 ** _Meet in the back._**

 ** _Don't get caught._**

 _ **-Jacob** _

That's all it said, but it was enough for me. It meant we'd get to see each other again. Even if it was only for a minute. A second. It was sooner than I had originally thought and that's what made me feel even better. After all, they were the only family I had left. And if it meant throwing away my freedom, so be it. . .

 **Because I would do anything for my brothers.**

* * *

 **Quick Note:**

 **Thanks for reading this message & chapter. I wrote the prologue to get it out of my system, but just in case there are people who like the story I'm gonna keep updating. **

**I was debating whether or not to delete this fic because I know it's not gonna be one of my biggest stories, and it wasn't really suppose to be posted on this account either. But since it is I might as well finish it. Hope you enjoy the drama that is sure to come in later chapters.**

 **Also if you're reading this be sure to check out my new Vocaloid fic if you love angst, drama, heartbreak and teen romance.**

 **Any questions please message my account OR follow my instagram page: Tokiodoll. fanfic (If you want to keep up to date with each and every update).**

 **-Clover**


End file.
